


Caught

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [8]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i'm not too familiar with tom, sorry if i fucked this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and (y/n) aren't as subtle as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Tom has noticed something... different about the way Mark and (y/n) are acting when they get back. At first, it's normal. They'll flirt with each other, blush, and look away. Normal crush things. But then as their return to Los Angeles draws nearer, they start acting differently.

Tom has caught them sitting closer, making more excuses to bump into each other, and more reasons to go places together. Mark claims it's because he needs someone to help him because of his after-surgery pain and immobility. And though he probably isn't lying, something is just not totally true.

So the night before their flight, Tom hatches a plan: he's going to find out if his suspicions are true.

Mark and Tom's mother had gone to bed a half hour ago, leaving the three younger adults together watching Aliens, a sci-fi classic. (Y/n) speaks up when she sees the design of the nest walls and eggs. "I feel like every game in the 80's based creepy things off that fleshy design."

"They probably did. I mean this is like-" Mark gets interrupted by Thomas and (y/n).

"The best movie series ever. We know."

Tom grins at Mark's pout and decides to put his plan in motion. "I think I'm going to go to bed before Mark decides to tell us how amazing these movies are again. Night, you two."

The two bid the elder brother a goodnight and he ascends the stairs. Mark then pulls one of the oldest moves in the book. He fakes a yawn and stretches his arms over his head. He then lays his arm across (y/n)'s shoulders, pulling her into his side. She rolls her eyes and shoots him a playful glare. He grins and presses a kiss to her head.

"I hate you a little," she says as she looks up at him.

"Well that's too bad for you since you live with me and are now my girlfriend." Mark ends his statement with a firm kiss on (y/n)'s lips, one of his fingers tracing her jawbone lightly.

"I KNEW it!" Mark and (y/n) pull apart quickly, shooting to opposite sides of the couch like two teenagers caught making out.

Which they pretty much were except they're adults.

Tom reenters the room with a triumphant smile. He turns a hard glare to his brother however, whose face is flushed red with embarrassment. "Tom, listen, I-"

"If you had told me you wanted to make out with your girlfriend, I would have left a lot sooner, Mark." This makes Mark blush harder. Thomas laughs and begins to leave the room again. "You two continue, I won't bother you. Have a good time."

Mark and (y/n) listen to him go to his room and awkwardly sit in silence for a few moments before (y/n) says, "I don't know whether to be relieved he approves or embarrassed we were caught."

Mark snorts and answers with, "Both."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. LOOK. UPDATE.
> 
> No really. I'm sorry for not being consistent. My mind has been all over the place lately. I was out in Buffalo last week, prom was this weekend, I've got a social life too believe it or not. But I do have an idea in mind based on another fanfiction I read. I will credit them when I write it.
> 
> And don't worry. I WILL write it.
> 
> Also, I apparently can't write tolerable length chapters for Mark but my Danny fic came out fine. What the fuck.
> 
> Anyway, as always, if you have any suggestions or ideas or anything, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
